


Where They Lay Their Heads

by BlueEyedWolf33



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ball Gags, Blow Jobs, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gags, Hair-pulling, Massage, Mirror Sex, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedWolf33/pseuds/BlueEyedWolf33
Summary: The guest room... doubled more than just a guest room, very few people ever staying the night at the apartment. No, in his guest room — unbeknownst to anyone who ever stayed there — he would pull you apart, make you scream for him, call out his name in sweet ecstasy.





	Where They Lay Their Heads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NutheadGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutheadGee/gifts).



> This is my first work for the Overwatch fandom and a gift for my dear friend, [NutheadGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutheadGee/pseuds/NutheadGee). She loves Gabriel Reyes and is a massive ho for him and therefore, this was born as a request from her. And it just sorta... evolved from there. Love ya, boo <3.
> 
> Side note: Reader here is getting their Master's degree and Gabe is a little younger than his canon age to close the age gap between the two of them.
> 
> Another side note: I am not a fluent Spanish speaker but I do have a little bit of experience from high school and college classes. If someone is fluent in it and you see something that I need to correct, please, don't be afraid to let me know and I'll fix it immediately.
> 
> I also have a tumblr and it's @blueeyedwolf33 if you wanna come talk to me!

He stands in the quiet of of the room a long moment, the dull murmur of the street traffic and the dust particles swirling through the air the only disturbance in the still atmosphere. Gabriel looks over his shoulder into the line of floor to ceiling mirrors lining the western wall of his guest room when he hears the front door to his apartment close. His toes curl into the shaggy black rug underfoot in anticipation, his cock twitching with interest as his fingers flex around the ball gag in his hand, his dark eyes intent on it in his reflection.

It had been so long since he was pleased with a new purchase.

It's red and made of silicone, durable feeling. He knows it will contrast beautifully with your skin, help to put you in your place. For as much as he loves your sass and snark, Gabriel could appreciate the quiet for once. Appreciate the soft little whimpers and muffled moans instead as the gag forces your jaw open wide, your lips stretched taught around it.

He's been wanting to do for a long, long time.

For a moment as he listens to you moving throughout the apartment, home for the day from classes, he can't help but admire his naked form a bit. Still, after so long, his body is still shaped and toned despite the years and how he's aged. Though, he's always been a bit of a narcissist, he can't help but agree with himself when he thinks he still looks damn fine, his dark skin blemished with aged scared only adding to his ruggedness.

God knows you love to smack his ass and grab it often enough that Gabriel knows that you appreciate it even more than he does.

He even compliments himself on his choice of modernizing his guest room, the towering mirrors more often used in ballet studios for practice. They were a bit expensive but made for a nice update to the room... as well as to his sex life.

The guest room... doubled more than just a guest room, very few people ever staying the night at the apartment. No, in his guest room — unbeknownst to anyone who ever stayed there — he would pull you apart, make you scream for him, call out his name in ecstacy. Fuck your pussy raw until you were a boneless heap, so soft and pliant for anything else he wanted to do to you.

If only his guests knew that they were staying in his Play Room.

"Gabe, you home?"

"Of course I am,  _cariño_. In here."

As he says this, he clenches his fist around the gag once more and remains with his back to the door. He listens intently to you as you toe off your shoes and discard your things on the hall table before the guest room door slowly creaks open from where it had been kept slightly ajar.

You can't help it when you mouth waters slightly when you first catch sight of him, bared and nude in all his glory, the light from the high windows in the room shining down and casting a nice glow over both Gabe and onto the new, polished surfaces of the mirrors in the room. For a moment, all you could do was openly gawk at him, your eyes roving up and down his body, your gaze lingering on the few longer curls that spilled down onto his forehead and brow. His own eyes were intent on something in his hand.

And simultaneously, you feel your heart pound both with uneasiness and excitement. It's not often Gabriel is just standing around naked in a room all by himself, regardless of the fact that he does parade around the apartment like that after either sex or a hot shower. He likes how it makes you so flustered and that he has no shame if the neighbors across the street see him in all his... glory.

When you finally can blink out of your stupor, you realize that he is looking back at you over his shoulder, his dark eyes are smoldering, burning in the soft light of the room. You swallow thickly at the sight of what you can only describe as lust in his gaze.

And when he speaks his voice is so low... almost a growl that rumbles right through him and straight to your core, "How was class today,  _princesa_?" You know then that he doesn't give an absolute  _fuck_  about your day but is no doubt attempting to luring you into a false sense of calm. You know that this is a wonderful, delightful trap but don't know what will spring it.

You feel yourself clench.

Still, you can't help but shift a moment, rock uneasily on your feet, before taking a half step closer to him in the room, your eyes falling down to land on his ass. You want to take a fistful of it into your hand.

"Fine. My exam went well yesterday. I think I passed so that's one less thing to worry about."

He just hums low in his throat and turns back slightly toward you and you can just see his hand loosely curled around his half-hard cock, fist stroking lazily. Oh...  _fuck_.

"Very good,  _gatita_. I am very proud of you. You worked so hard, studying. Was such a good girl. And you know... good girls get rewards...?"

Again, you swallowed thickly, your brow inclining slowly. This is where it gets dangerous. "So... what do I get? For being so good?" You ask, trying to be smooth and — regardless of the nervous pit in your stomach — provoke him further.

Gabe looks back at you over his shoulder and when he smirks, you know that you're in trouble. His hand is still slowly stroking his cock, his motions pausing a moment so that he could rub a bead of pre-cum from his slit across the smooth head, dark head, "Get on your knees and close your eyes. Maybe you'll find out."

And you do, slowly, swallowing thickly. You walk towards Gabe, eyes holding his the entire time before you lower yourself to a floor, closing your eyes a moment later.

You can hear his feet rasp near soundlessly against the carpet as he turns back to look at you, the floor boards creaking softly as he shifts his weight.

You feel yourself shudder in anticipation as his large hand gently smooths back over your hair, pushing what few strays had fallen into your face. His knuckles brush the back of your cheek, ever so lightly, before he cups your jaw and traces your lower lip with his thumb, pulling it down to stretch it before he allowed the tender flesh to snap back into place.

"Open."

You let your jaw fall open almost automatically, your mouth already salivating at the thought of his thick cock and his gorgeous body. And you do get his cock, first. Despite it being half hard, he doesn't struggle to push it past your lips and into the heat of your mouth. Instinctively, you reach up and grab onto Gabe's glorious ass and thighs, your fingers flexing slightly as he settles himself into your mouth, your jaw relaxing further to please your man.

With one hand behind your head, fisted into your hair, he lets out a low, growling hum as he begins to move you up and down his cock, working himself deeper and deeper into your mouth until you feel him grow rock solid between your lips.

Unknowingly, he's opening you up for him. After all, he doesn't want your jaw to hurt too much. Not when you're screaming into the gag.

A soft moan escapes you, fingers flexing once more against his meaty thighs. Gabe had evidently been planning this, he had shaved, you noticed, his shaft so fucking smooth and silky as it slides in and out of your mouth. He even smells musky and delicious, his spiced and familiar cologne hanging in the air around you.

A hiss escapes the man above you as he ups his pace slightly, thighs quivering suddenly as he fucks into your mouth once —  _hard_ , making you gag — before he's pulling out, heavy cock swaying at the tip of your nose. You whine softly at the sudden loss, fingers still flexing on his rear and thighs but you don't get a chance to say anything else before something else is slipping between your lips.

Something that's most definitely not a cock but still keeps your jaw stretched wide open, saliva almost pooling around the object as it restricts your lips. You don't have to try hard to guess what it is by the way it keeps you spread, the silicone flexing slightly when you tried to adjust.

You open your eyes and look up at Gabriel as he bends over you slightly, the strap behind your head tightening as he secures it into place. His smirk is so devious and full of want when he catches your eye, finishing with the buckle softly after.

"Is this okay,  _hermosa_?" He asks, tugging gently on the faux leather to make sure it's not twisted. "Does it hurt too much?"

You can only nod in reply and your face is suddenly extremely warm — all of you is suddenly too warm all over. You feel yourself subconsciously clench in your pants, your underwear starting to dampen with your slick. And this is before anything has even started.

He straightens up and looms over you, looking all the world satisfied and pleased with himself as he continues to smirk down at you, his thumb tracing over your blowjob-swollen lips, collecting some of the saliva already threatening to slip down your chin.

"You remember your kill-switch? Your safe word?" You nod slowly, always meeting his gaze. You tap three times on his thigh with your fist and Gabe himself nods, pleased.

He gently takes a fistful of your hair and tugs slightly then, a silent request for you to get up off the floor. When you stand, he crosses behind you then, pulling your jacket off as he goes before unceremoniously dropping it to the floor.

You choke out a soft gasp as he suddenly presses himself up against your back, his arms around your waist only a moment as he grinds into your bum, his face in your neck. You can feel the bastard smile into your flesh.

"So quiet now for me,  _gatita_. So docile now, aren't you? Such a needy little slut with a needy little cunt."

His hot hands slip beneath your shirt and the callouses on his palms rasp delightfully against your skin as he skims them up your stomach, reaching your breasts and groping them  _hard,_ a soft, muffled cry leaving you as the pain and pleasure bleeds together.

Gabriel hums softly in appreciation as he moves his hands back southward, unbuttoning your pants with practiced ease. Slipping his hands inside the waist band, he cups the front of your thighs so he can grind your hips back onto his hard cock, uncaring of the pre-cum now staining the seat.

He slowly works your pants down your legs then, squatting down to help you pull your feet out of them while you balance your hands on his shoulders, Gabe allowing you this small movement of reprieve as he takes care of you. Taking your underwear down with them a half moment later, you can't hear what he's saying or comprehend his Spanish because he's muttering it out in such a low growl as his gaze roves up and down your legs, to the slit between your legs.

You know that it's absolute filth. Untranslated promises of what he would do to you.

A loud yelp comes out strangled through the ball gag and you jerk in Gabe's grasp as he fucking  _bites_  one of your ass cheeks.

You immediately whip your head back to look at him, eyes full of venom, because  _fuck that hurt_ , and yet Gabe is still knelt a bit behind you, smirking up at you from his place on the floor, his rough palms smooth up your ass as if to soothe the sensitive bite mark.

"Just another reminder that this  _ass_... that this needy, little, slutty  _cunt_..." He reaches between your legs and cups your folds, finding how nearly sopping wet you already are for him. "...is  _mine_."

You can't help the soft whimper that escapes you because of his words and as Gabriel stands, he pulls your shirt up and over your head, tossing it away to join the rest of your clothes on the bedroom floor.

Now that you're fully exposed, standing in the cool air of the room, Gabe — oddly enough despite what he just did — peppers the softest kisses along your shoulders, up your neck, into your hair. He takes care of your bra easily enough, his teeth nibbling at your earlobe as he unhooks it and slips it from your shoulders.

" _Bueno_..." the Spanish alone has a shudder racing down your spine, " _Subir en la chingada cama_."  _Now... climb on the fucking bed._

You swallow thickly and clench once more, the roughness of his Spanish accent slipping into his voice was making you practically drip for him. Especially when he just growled it into your ear, his hot breath ghosting over your skin and tickling at your damp earlobe.

You walk towards the guest bed but stall in place instantly, your eyes going wide when you realize that Gabe not only bought one gag but  _three_.

Regardless, he still grabs a handful of your hair and hisses low in your ear, your head yanked back against his shoulder as he crowds you again, "I gave you an order,  _slut_. Are you going to listen and be a good girl?"

You nod as much as you can, whimpering into the gag and he slowly lets you go.

You follow his orders without a second thought, side-eyeing the other gagas as you crawl onto the bed. Another loud yelp escapes you when Gabriel suddenly smacks your ass hard, right over the bite mark before he grabs a fistful of the abused flesh, kneading it firmly in his grasp.

"Never forget,  _gatita_." Once in the center of the bed, you await his next order, head hanging low slightly in submission. "On your hands and knees now. Spread them wide like the good little bitch you are."

You adjust yourself as he said, lowering your front slightly to arch your back, your ass now on full display in the air. Lifting your head, you make to adjust yourself little more but pause, eyes once more going wide as you stare back at yourself.

In the massive, polished  _mirrors_.

Gabe notices how you've frozen in place and chuckles softly from where he's been squeezing oil onto his hands, lathering them off-handedly as he watches your reaction.

"Do you like them,  _gatita_? I got them just for you. Just for  _us_."

Without much preamble, he climbs onto the bed behind you, the frame shaking gently. You watch him the entire time in the mirror, his eyes never leaving your own as he settles himself right behind you.

His heavy cock rests teasingly in the cleft of your ass and Gabriel hums in appreciation as he leans over you, smoothing his hands over your back, rubbing gently over your shoulders, massaging away some of the day's tension built up over the last few hours. However, you quickly realize that whatever he's using has heating in it and warms your skin, your skin tingling softly all over.

And so, so sensitive to his touch.

You want to arch into his touch while simultaneously roll away from it because it feels almost...  _too_  good. Soft sighs leave you as you relish in his firm yet gentle touch, your eyes closing only a moment before they crack open once more, the loosened muscles threatening to seize up once more when your eyes fell upon the other two gags left at the head of the bed.

One is a ring gag, suited for keeping you pried open so that Gabe could fuck your throat raw as he saw fit, using you as only a hole for his release.

The other though... has more wetness oozing from your slit as your walls spasm at the thought.

He already knows how much you like sucking his cock, love worshipping it. However, this gag looks more like a strap-on except that it would be strapped to your head, forcing you to keep your throat open and lather the black silicone with as much attention as you would show Gabriel's own cock.

You've been staring at it long enough and examining it that you can't help but wonder if Gabriel would be so fucking extra to pay good money to get the dildo personalized so that it was an exact copy of his heavy, dripping erection. The longer you stared... the more convinced you became.

Gabriel won't deny that he likes the idea of hearing your needy moans and whimpers, likes watching your drool dribble down your chin and onto your tits, as he fucks you while his cock gag is stuffed in your throat and between your swollen lips, eyes hazing with lust. Such a beautiful image, really. He wants to see it come to life one day.  _Soon_.

"Ahhh, don't worry about those,  _cariño_. Those are for another day. Another day when I need to fill this sloppy pussy. We'll play with them later." He growls out his words as he slowly grinds against your ass as he continues to rub at your back and shoulders, up and down your sides. Despite how sinister and devious his promises were, his touch was still surprisingly gentle, his lips carefully sucking on your neck and behind your ear.

But then again, he did say he was proud. That this was a reward.

Still, you wonder if you'll be able to walk after this.

You let out a huff through your nose at the thought, trying to swallow down the saliva further pooling in your mouth because he feels so fucking thick and strong against your back, his abs coiling sinfully as he slowly ruts against you.

A loud, needy noise of disappointment gurgles up from your throat when he suddenly straightens up, the cool air in the room prickling against your sensitive skin as he places one hand on your lower back to steady himself. You are about to protest and whine some more — wiggle your ass at him to egg him on — when Gabe takes his cock into hand and splits your pussy lips wide with little warning, his shaft pressing in slowly to watch you stretch around him.

You want to close your eyes at the pleasurable stretch of your tight walls and yet the look of awe and concentration on Gabriel's face as his cock disappears into you is too erotic. His mouth hangs slightly open, his brow furrowed softly and he almost looks in pain as he sinks further into your tight heat, a breathless little sigh leaving him as you clench around the intrusion.

"Fuuuucking  _shit_ ,  _gatito_. Such a sloppy little cunt, taking me so well. Always so ready and waiting to be fucked. Ready for this hard cock."

He didn't wait but a moment for you to adjust to the intrusion, his hips jerking into you suddenly, brow furrowing as he seats himself entirely into you, his hips flush with your ass. God... he feels so fucking  _deep_  inside of you. So fucking  _massive_.

After an adjustment of his angle, Gabriel starts to fuck into you at a steady rhythm. You can't help it when your head drops a bit, arms bracing against the mattress as your fingers twisted into the comforter as a tether to the real world through your pleasured haze.

Gabe tsks suddenly behind you and his big hand is in your hair again, pulling your head up as he leans over you once more, broad chest pressing against your back, "Look at yourself, bouncing on this thick cock. Whimpering for more. Mmmm, so lovely... I could watch this all day." He fucks you as he speaks, his dark eyes blown wide and burning with lust as he meets your gaze in the reflection.

That stupid fucking smirk is still on his face as he continues to rock, the headboard tapping against the wall lightly behind you.

For a moment, though, he stops. You're both breathing hard and his leg is cramping up a bit so instead he just turns your head back towards him, hand still tangled in your hair, to press a kiss on the ball of the gag.

He smiles slowly and just gazes at your face moment, both of your faces so close together. He takes in the hazy, docile look in your eyes knowing that you would do almost anything for him in that moment.

Gabriel nuzzles in close against your nose, suddenly soft once more, "Always so good for me,  _gatita_."

However, he can't help the amused and dirty smirk that suddenly twitches on his lips when he sees the line of drool running down your chin, dripping onto the comforter. He tsks again.

"You're making such a mess. But, then again... your pussy is in such a similar state so I am not surprised."

You've never felt your face grow this hot before.

_Jesus, Gabriel._

And then all at once, Gabe is sliding from you, taking your hips into his massive hands and physically  _moving_  them, the rest of your body being turned to be parallel with the mirrors. The man still moves into position behind you, the shit-eating grin still on Gabriel's face as his hand tangles in your hair again, roughly forcing your face down into the mattress.

He makes sure your face is turned towards the mirror, your chin sticking to the covers because of the drool, leaving a dark mark from your fluids.

"Watch how you take this cock, sweet one. Mmmm, oh!  _Carajo! Dios mío!_ "

His nails rake down your already sensitive back as he takes his cock back into his hand, the other grabbing your hip as he adjusts the angle, pressing inside of you effortlessly once more, your juices easing the way.

Gabriel could definitely be a tender, attentive lover when he wanted to be. So soft and considerate. Slow. Nothing but gentle smiles and nuzzles against your flesh.

But this is not that Gabriel. Not with how he is suddenly railing into you so hard, nails digging bruises into your hips as he snapped his hard-on into you, pistoning it in and out of your tight hole as he yanked hard on your hair, knowing that the pain and pleasure are sometimes your favorite mixture.

The bed beneath you is squeaking softly as he fucks you savagely into the mattress, the headboard tapping rhythmically against the wall.

And yet... you can't look away no matter how much you want to. You're absolutely enraptured, your eyes still focused on the mirror watching the shinning and wet place where his cock disappears into you. And when you're able to focus and hear the fucking lewd, wet sounds of your hips snapping against each other, you whimper softly, clenching hard down on Gabe's cock, eliciting a swear from the large man behind you. Countless more whimpers are lost into the gag, your jaw growing sore from the continuous stretch.

However, when Gabriel suddenly changes the angle, once again, he presses down a little on your lower back, adjusting you, wanting it tucked in while he lifts your ass higher and from this new angle... he can spear into you so,  _so_  deeply. Nudging your cervix on each downward stroke.

The massive vein on the underside of his cock is also rubbing on a spot on your front walls and with each thrust, it's causing you to barrel towards your end.

Gabe leans over you again, his hand smoothing the hair back from your sweat-slicked face so he can kiss your cheek and then growl so low into your ear, "Fucking... You're taking it so well,  _cariño_. My perfect little slut swallowing up my cock. God, I could keep you here for days. Maybe tie you up and just  _use_  you as my toy. As my little cum-slut."

He reaches between your legs then and begins to rub hard at your clit and you nearly scream into the gag, your breathing so rapid now as you press back against his cock, wanting more,  _more_ ,  ** _more_**  because you're so fucking  _close_.

You ignore the ache in your jaw and your eyes nearly roll back into your head as Gabe turns his head, meeting your own hazed out eyes in the mirror, his beautiful body glistening with sweat as he continues to just destroy your pussy.

" _Dio_... take it,  _bitch_."

He's breathless as he growls down at you, swatting you hard on the rear and gripping your ass once more as he somehow speeds up, fucking you even harder and faster. He's almost frantically jerking his fingers over your clit, rubbing hard and insistently at the bundle of nerves.

"Cum for me, my little slut. Cum for me right  _now_  or I won't let you cum for a week."

You bite down on the gag with the want to clench your teeth, more spit dribbling onto the covers as you wail into the rubber as you do as he says (as if it was hard, you were just waiting for permission).

Behind you, Gabe groans so loudly and so hard, his hips stilling a moment as you milk him for all he's worth because  _fuck_  he's close too. You can feel his dick twitching inside you as your walls clamp down so hard around him. Listening to your muffled cries of euphoria, Gabriel only takes a half moment break before he's steeling himself and snapping his hips into you once more, set on finding his end.

All you can really do is just sag into the mattress, entirely blissed out and yet wave after wave of pleasure continues to somehow wash over you, walls still twitching against the cock relentlessly filling you over and over.

This is probably one of the longest orgasms you've had in your entire life and evidently, one of those little aftershocks is enough because Gabriel is bending over you, his face and nose mashed against the side of your cheek, his teeth bitting onto the strap of the gag as he cums with a shout, hips stuttering against you as he swears into both your flesh and the leather strap of the gag.

His hips jerk rapidly, legs shaking as he sheathes himself entirely into you, pumping in and out only two more times as he finally settles inside you, the heat from his cum gushing out against your walls and out your dripping cunt, your mingling juices dripping onto the covers and down your thighs as well as Gabe's.

You remain a while like that, Gabe's massive body eclipsing your own form for a few long seconds, both of you simply breathing as you came down from your highs.

When he does eventually straighten and slowly pull out of you, he watches enraptures as your combined juices continue ooze and gush from your slit and down your thighs. God... what a sight.

His cock gives a half-hearted twitch at it.

Pushing those thoughts away for the moment, Gabriel helps you settle onto your side, lying you down so you can relax and stretch your limbs out. He soothes his hand up and down your back, hovering over you while you continued to catch your breath, your nostrils flaring as you struggled to breath through your mouth around the gag.

When you calm some, he reaches behind your head and it takes a long moment before he can undo the buckle, his other hand lifting your head and cradling it in his rough palm as he slips the leather strip out from beneath your head, the ball pulling from between your lips.

He sets it to the side and instead remains over you. His knuckles brush carefully over your jaw, his nose following their path, the tender Gabe returning now that he was sated.

"How are you,  _mi vida_? Are you okay? Too much?"

Still recovering and just barely coming out of the haze you're in, you look up at him but you're honestly so tired so with wide eyes you shake your head weakly at him and smile, "So...  _so_  good."

He smiles softly down at you and then wipes your chin clean of your drool, wiping it on the back of his own sweaty thigh before he dips his head to kiss you so gently, the man mindful of your no doubt tender lips.

You both sigh into the kiss but then Gabe is settling onto the bed behind you instead, pulling you close and curling around you. You roll over so that you're facing him and snuggle into his wide, thick chest, his lips pressing kisses into the top of your hair as he holds you close, both of you sweaty, sticky, and extremely sated for the moment

"So,  _cariño_ , when's your next exam?"

"Thursday. Ugh...fucking  _finance_."

Gabe chuckles at the distaste in your voice yet is very much looking forward to giving you a new incentive to study, "Mmm, hopefully you'll have cleaned my cum out from that deep inside of you by then."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, go ahead and leave a kudo or a comment. The love and validation is much appreciated, especially if you would like to see more of something. 
> 
> Again, this is my first fic in the Overwatch fandom but I'm looking on writing more in the near future. 
> 
> Thanks, 
> 
> Blue


End file.
